Serendipia
by astrophysicsblue
Summary: Arthur, un joven atrapado en la miseria de un amor no correspondido enfrentará la búsqueda de la verdad a lo largo de su sencilla etapa adolescente.Añorando la identidad de su persona, y la realización de sus sueños sin caer en el vacío. Fruk en un principio, después la sorpresa.


**Serendipia.**

 _Efímero._

 _Holi a toda aquella alma perdida que ha iniciado a leerme._

 _Está historia fue creada a base del canon de Hetalia- Axis powers, propiedad de Hima :3_

 _Gracias por intentar seguirme._

 _Les prometo una historia llena de drama._

* * *

 _Yesterday-The Beatles._

 _"Yesterday,_

 _All my troubles seemed so far away,_

 _Now it looks as though they´re to stay_

 _Oh believe in yesterday"._

Arthur se levantaba en un mar de girones.

Cada mañana, en las tibias sábanas, los ojos hinchados, el alma rota, colocados estratégicamente para mostrarnos un cuadro decadente.

¿Qué podíamos esperar de un adolescente hormonado?

De autoestima baja, cabellos revueltos, poderoso pero acomplejado.

Rodeado de hermanos molestos, compañeros mediocres y una soledad medicada a un espíritu condenado.

Arthur pasaba por una etapa.

El enamoramiento no correspondido.

Esa fue nuestra clara explicación. Amor. Amor hormonado.

Normalmente estos síntomas no acompañaban el día a día del pequeño de corazón ardiente. El salía de las mantas hecho una tormenta, nadie podía con la tenacidad y comportamiento soberbio del menor de los británicos.

Estudiante ferviente, de actitud asertiva, reconocía todos los conocimientos, cumpliendo con puntualidad y dedicación, procurando ser un caballero.

Ni con toda la teoría, ni con toda la lógica, pudo vencer al sentimiento cruel.

Sólo le quedó avanzar.

Dejarnos introducir en su ahora miserable vida.

Prácticamente después de levantar el cráneo de la almohada, el joven dramático, se encerraba en el baño.

Treinta minutos de ducha pausada y desesperante para los integrantes del clan Kirkland.

Un desayuno voraz, a la boca todo lo posible, debido a su práctica musical, no tendría tiempo para regresar a casa tan temprano.

Correr con sombrilla a la mano, sus progenitores ya no se encargaban de llevarlos de forma segura a sus centros de estudios.

Cada hijo, corría sin importar el frío, la lluvia o el terrible sol agotador del verano, deberían acostumbrarse, los cabellos rubios ya están preparados para soportar el clima inglés.

Arthur corría con excitación, con la bolsa de cuero colgada en su hombro, con las plantas del pie desgastadas.

Siglo veinte, finales, con uniforme presentable y listo para mirar otro momento, a su amor, aunque prohibido y peligroso, nunca dejaba de ser alucinante.

16 años de inocencia, pero Arthur se dedicaba a tararear poemas, componer canciones, que algunas veces lanzaba con furia.

La cercanía de la escuela, valía es esfuerzo con las débiles piernas, seis cuadras de ponerse nervioso, ensayar un discurso, ponerse audífonos e ir gritando por la calle, eran rutina apreciada.

La vida, podía parecer muchas cosas, la verdad inalcanzable. Pero en esos momentos de miseria fingida, de amoríos inalcanzables, no estaban tan mal.

Lo reconoció con una sonrisa sincera.

Podían molestarlo en la escuela, lanzarle platos de comida, tirarle condones y ponerle sobre nombres, podía ser un chico de cejas feas, de granos, y mal humor, podía ser un chico solitario, de amigos raros e introvertidos e incluso aceptaba estar enamorado de un francés femenino.

Valía la pena, al cruzar por las puertas de la cárcel estudiantil, al observar al mundo en clasificaciones.

Ver hacia los lados y discernir entre las chicas bonitas, los deportistas, los intelectuales y su grupo de amigos.

Al entrar a clases, los papeles lanzados, la música en los pasillos, un grito juvenil del medio superior, la batalla hormonal, a la que Arthur no se sentía parte, pero eso no fastidiaba, burlarse de la vida, escupirle en la cara al aburrimiento y a las clases sociales de sus compañeros.

Podía ser cruel, en este momento, al entrar el profesor de historia, decir que todo el mundo era un idiota, amargarse, aburrirse de la vida.

Amar el sentimiento de la monotonía. Porque después, al salir, al intentar obtener la mejor nota del salón, se quitaría el pantalón del uniforme, saldría a gritar que es poderoso.

Todo ese pensamiento eufórico, sólo fue efímero.

Al terminar la clase, al hablar con sus amigos, el pequeño japonés, el español irritable, al partir de la escuela, al entrar de cajón en la música.

No paró de llorar, el franchute no lo vio en todo el día, no obtuvo una buena nota, posiblemente su padre le esperaría cansado de su mal comportamiento.

Arthur se sintió frustrado, decaído, ni con toda la alegría pudo aplastar a su cansancio.

La luz de la esperanza no llegó a sus venas, ¿serían sus enormes y feas cejas? ¿Sus desagradables pecas? ¿La impotencia de su madre al verlo tan maltratado?, aquello que lo empujó a los sentimientos de insatisfacción.

Creyó que fue suficiente, pero algo le faltaba.

¿Amor? ¿Ese afeminado le traería la felicidad?

Algo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, le contestaba que no era suficiente.

Arthur y el efímero sentimiento de felicidad.

* * *

 _El prólogo de la historia._

 _La vida miserable de Arthur._

 _Los veo en el siguiente cap, adelante a lo homo._


End file.
